The Shadows of Gotham (TV Series)
The Shadows of Gotham is a 2013 television series loosely based off the superhero character Batman. It was created by Danny Raymond, a former writer for The X-Files and Heroes. Despite it having multiple characters and settings from the Batman universe, it follows an original storyline. It takes place in Gotham City in the year 2042 and follows Bruce Wayne, a former detective for the GCPD who creates his own vigilante-persona in an attempt to rid Gotham of all its crime and corruption. The Shadows of Gotham premiered on CBS on Monday, September 23, 2013 at 10:00 PM. The show received generally positive reviews upon its premiere. Although critics responded well to its writing and acting, many fans said the show was too distant from the Batman comics and revised multiple things (i.e. Bruce does not wear a bat-suit for most of the series; he also uses guns, something the original Batman never does). Over time however, the show settled in better and actually proved to be a hit for CBS. A spin-off titled Gotham City's Finest premiered in January 2016. The show ran for eight seasons and one hundred and seventy-seven episodes. It ended on May 21, 2021. 'Cast' 'Main and Recurring' *Joe Manganiello as Bruce Wayne (Main Seasons 1-8) *Gary Sinise as James Gordon (Main Seasons 1-8) *Cameron Richardson as Silver St. Cloud (Main Seasons 1-5, Recurring Season 6) *Courtney B. Vance as Crispus Allen (Main Seasons 1-2, Recurring Seasons 3-8) *Joseph Fiennes as Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael (Main Season 1) *Zachary Knighton as Kyle Shepard/Nightwing (Recurring Seasons 2-3, Main Seasons 4-8) *Danny John-Jules as Lucius Fox (Main Seasons 3 and 8, Recurring Seasons 4-7) *Odette Annable as Renée Montoya (Main Season 4-7) *Emily Blunt as Julie Madison (Main Seasons 6-8) 'Villains' *Jason Isaacs as Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Villain Seasons 1-2) *Jack Huston as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Villain Season 1) *Tom Riley as Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Villain Season 1) *Alfred Molina as Oswald Cobblepot (Villain Season 2) *Alfie Allen as Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Villain Season 2) *Michael Pitt as Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Villain Seasons 3-4) *Aaron Paul as Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Villain Season 3) *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Jack Napier (Villain Season 4) *John Schneider as Maximilian "Maxie" Zeus (Villain Season 4) *Frank Vincent as Carmine Falcone (Villain Season 5) *David O'Hara as Tony Zucco (Villain Season 5) *Matthew Goode as Thomas Elliot/Hush (Villain Season 6) *Desmond Harrington as Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Villain Season 6) *Rosamund Pike as Lady Shiva (Villain Seasons 6-7) *Kerr Smith as William Cobb/The Talon (Villain Season 7) *Stephen Graham as Ra's al Ghul (Villain Seasons 7-8) 'Synopsis' 'Season One' Season One begins the story that follows the rise of Bruce Wayne as he leaves the Gotham City Police Department and becomes a vigilante to save the crumbling Gotham City in the year 2042. His first challenge is the criminal mastermind Black Mask; one of his enforcers, Deadshot; and the terrorist Anarky. At the same time Bruce becomes "Gotham City's mysterious hero," his former flame, Silver St. Cloud, returns to her hometown; GCPD detectives James Gordon and Crispus Allen ponder if they should support the rising vigilante; and fellow crime stopper Azrael, whose legacy has faded due to his violent ways of cleaning the streets, offers an alliance with Bruce. It's one action-packed start for The Shadows of Gotham. 'Season Two' Coming soon... 'Season Three' Coming soon... 'Season Four' Coming soon... 'Season Five' Coming soon... 'Season Six' Coming soon... 'Season Seven' Coming soon... 'Season Eight' Coming soon... 'Series Overview' 'Reception' Coming soon... 'Spin-off' Main Article: Gotham City's Finest (TV Series) Due to the succces of the show, CBS ordered a pilot for a spin-off of The Shadows of Gotham. Although producers were originally thinking of having it set around a character like Red Hood or Catwoman, they decided that setting it around the Gotham City Police Department would be a more original and interesting concept. On April 13, 2015, CBS officially ordered a first season for Gotham City's Finest for a mid-season debut. The show premiered Tuesday, January 12, 2016 at 10:00 PM before moving to its regular timeslot of Sunday at 9:00 PM. It preformed well'' for its first two seasons before moving to the Friday at 9:00 PM timeslot. After one season in the Friday night death slot, it was renewed for a fourth and final season. The series ended on March 8, 2019. 'Pictures''' Coming soon... Category:The Shadows of Gotham Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Batman Fanon Wiki Category:Gotham City's Finest